universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gumby
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Lightsaber Gumby uses same combat move as Luke Skywalker. Side B - Pokey Gumby rides on Pokey and then rams into the opponent while shifting directions. Up B - Goo Goo has the power to fly. She can pits blue goo balls. Down B - Groobee The Groobee has the ability to catch, trap & literally crate living creatures and sometimes moving things. Final Smash - Take Me way Gumby dances for 4 seconds, while various move and attack opponents. Gumby cannot cancel the move or move sideways, however. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up:TBA Sd:TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Prepare himself for movie time with Pokey) Victory 2: (Sliding down with one foot and wave hello.) Victory 3: (Doing a Micheal Jackson Style.) Lose/Clap: (Getting too fat on the chair.) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: Wait, who is this green alien? Huey: That's not an alien! Louie: It's Gumby! Ludwig Von Drake: Gumby, eh? What's he doing here, then? Dewey: He was created by Art Clokey himself. Huey: Yeah, He can walk through every books with the friend Pokey. Louie: That's not all... He maid freinds with Prickle and Goo. Three: They we're all made of clay! Ludwig Von Drake: I see. Do they have a heart? Three: Well, If you have a heart, then Gumby's a pat of you! Character Description Gumby is a young green clay humanoid figure who is the main protagonist of the clay comedy. He was animated using stop motion clay animation. He first appeared in the episode Gumby on the Moon. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Gumby logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Gumby's green bump Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Curse of the Tournement Gumby and Doraemon arrived at Circo Hermanos Vazquez. They came to see a good show and was picked to be volunteers to entertain the audience. Turns out that The circus is a trap set by Dr. Fetus, who sends Malware to kill Gumby and Doreamon. After the fight, Gumby and Doraemon was cheered by the crowed. Then, Dr. Fetus and Malware escaped. on the streets of Noir City, He and Doreamon went on the search to catch thier enimies. Tai Lung arrives and callenged Gumby and/or Doraemon for his fight. The female knight called Saber appeared out of nowhere and introduced herself. Doreamon asked Saber to get rid of Tai Lung. After the fight, Saber was wounded as Tai Lung got way. Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Clay-Animated Category:Clay Category:Funny Characters Category:Green Category:Unhuman Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time)